All Mine
by Red Quartz
Summary: Naruto loses a bet... and becomes the official property of Sasuke for a week. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone mentioned in this fiction. I made no profit in the publication of this fiction. Damn the legal system.

A/N: This, I warn you, is lemon. Please, do not flame me because of the pairing, content, or anything else of the like. Feel free to flame me if you don't like something about how I wrote it or grammar or anything offensive to people in general.

Naruto awoke before he opened his eyes. Immediately, he knew something wasn't right. His wrists and ankles had been forced together, and they wouldn't move apart. On top of that, Naruto's arms couldn't be moved, either. Someone had bound him to his bed.

Almost afraid of what he'd find, Naruto tentatively opened his eyes. The first thing he noted was that his sheets had been changed. Then, he saw that his bed wasn't where it usually was. And his room had been remodeled.

Oh, crap. He was bound to _someone else's_ bed. He wasn't in his room. His ankles and wrists were tied tightly with rope. Attached to the rope on his wrists was a metal chain.

A door opened. "Oh… I see you're awake."

Naruto shut his eyes quickly. He wasn't awake… he wasn't awake… he _wasn't_ awake. He was dreaming. Yes, that was it! He was asleep in his own bed, not in some creep's.

"Too late, Naruto. I saw you." Sasuke? Was that Sasuke? Sasuke's the creep?

"Sa…Sasuke?" Naruto was afraid to ask, and even more afraid of the answer. He wasn't sure which would be worse: "Yes" or "No".

Seeing as the answer was "Yes," Naruto decided that to be the worse answer.

"What are you doing?" He tried to sound angry, and he hoped his voice hadn't cracked as much as he thought it had. "Let me go! You bast-"

"Shut up, Naruto."

"(eep)"

Sasuke walked to the foot of the bed, so Naruto could see him. Naruto's insides jumped at the look on Sasuke's face. He grinned menacingly.

"I'm not sure you remember-"

Naruto was sure he didn't.

"-but you challenged me to a drinking contest last night. Whoever passed out first lost."

Naruto didn't like where this was going.

"If you won, I paid for every one of your drinks for the rest of the month, and bought you a week's worth of lunches at the ramen-ya. But if I won… I got a certain blonde nin for a slave all day today."

The certain blonde nin gulped. He had an inkling that he had lost. Sasuke smirked like a wolf at a dead fawn. Naruto had a feeling that the next week would not be a good one.


	2. Chapter 2

So, here's the second chapter.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke unconsciously growled in a way that didn't seem his own. If he'd ever growled before, it was a gesture of frustration or anger. Now it was something different. Much different, though Naruto couldn't quite pinpoint how.

Sasuke leaned down over Naruto, and an ominous air filled the room. (Or, at least, in Naruto's mind it did.) Naruto shut his eyes tightly, shrinking away. Sasuke's hand lightly swept across Naruto's cheek. Naruto felt the tips of Sasuke's fingers brush his face, and shivers were sent up his spine. He could feel Sasuke's face was close, and he felt his body pressed against his. Naruto felt Sasuke hesitate for a moment. He was right next to Naruto's ear, and his breath was warm on his shoulder.

Sasuke grinned, thoroughly enjoying the effect he had on his teammate. That cocky little loudmouth was at his mercy. Sasuke had a sudden urge to laugh maniacally, but suppressed it to a very quiet, "Heh."

Sasuke continued and pressed his lips to the base of Naruto's neck. He trembled stiffly. Sasuke smiled into his next kiss- he couldn't help it. Slowly he worked his way over to Naruto's collarbone, then to the dip at the base of his throat. Brushing teeth over skin occasionally, Sasuke inched slowly up Naruto's throat, enjoying the periodic shivers from the blonde.

The black hair from Sasuke's bangs brushed Naruto's skin lightly. This, along with his lips, gave Naruto's body an insatiable urge to shudder. He attempted to suppress this urge, though it occasionally happened anyway. Sasuke was at his throat. Naruto, in some desperately futile attempt to keep his teammate at bay, raised his chin as Sasuke neared his jaw.

Sasuke was amused at this. He kept steady with his slow ascent towards Naruto's features. When he reached the bottom of the blonde's jaw, Sasuke began to creep up towards his ear, taking the time to enjoy every taste and sensation he received.

Naruto had grown more used to Sasuke's touch, and he no longer felt the tremors climb his spine. However, he found that something in him was enjoying this. Every minute of it. He was beginning to give in to that something, when a soft nip in the earlobe snapped him back. The Naruto that had been weary returned, and he shivered once more.

Sasuke lifted his head and his deep, slightly narrowed dark eyes met large, crystalline blue ones. Sasuke slowly came closer, and Naruto let out a small sound. Sasuke pressed his lips to the other's.

Then, he felt Sasuke's weight shift, and then his black haired teammate lifted himself up. Naruto looked at Sasuke, who was on his knees, straddling Naruto's hips. He brought his head down and undid Naruto's zipper using his teeth. Naruto mewled again.

Sasuke locked his eyes with the blue set, and he pulled at Naruto's shirt, which had been loosely tucked into his pants. Slowly, Sasuke slid both arms up into Naruto's shirt. He let his hands explore the blonde's firm stomach, flat chest, and every muscle. Naruto was quickly giving in to the part of him that wanted Sasuke's touch.

But, another kiss on his navel snapped him back once more. Naruto let out a tiny tremble. Sasuke slowly slid his hands back, and sat up. He flashed a small smirk towards the blonde, and was answered with a slightly fear-tinged stare. He guessed that the dobe was merely confused.

He couldn't wait to see the other when he got his senses together. No way would that Naruto let him this close without a fight. His smirk broadened. He leaned back over the other nin, making sure to keep his eye. With his cocky grin still planted on his face, Sasuke lowered his head and laid a soft kiss on Naruto's cheek. "See you later, dobe." He muttered, and left.

OoOoOoOoO

Mkay. If you don't review… I'll sick Sasuke after _you_. Except he won't sex you up. Well… maybe he will…if you review. Yeah. So… review.


End file.
